The invention relates to novel benzodioxolan derivatives.
It is known that certain urea derivatives, for instance 1-(4-chlorophenyl)-3,3-dimethylurea or 1-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-3,3-dimethylurea may be used as herbicidal compounds for total destruction of weeds (U.S. Pat. No. 2,655,445). These compounds, because of their low selectivity, are however little suited to suppress weeds in agricultural plantations.
It is futhermore known to employ urea derivatives, for instance 1-[4-(4-chlorophenoxy)-phenyl]-3,3-dimethylurea as selective herbicidal compounds (German Pat. No. 1,142,251). This compound, however, has only a relatively limited herbicidal action and is therefore hardly ever used in agricultural plantations. This compound, in addition, has the drawback of a rather limited applicability since it must be applied about between the second and twelfth day after seeding out the plant, that is prior to emergence of the weeds.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide for a herbicidal compound which both has a high herbicidal activity against weeds, and a superior herbicidal activity in agricultural and horticultural plantations.